little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasha La Fleur at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a slender Irish Setter with golden fur, light golden-cream underbelly, dark brown hair which blends in with her golden fur, light green eyes, and a green mertail with clear light green fins, wearing the olive green shell bra. Her name was Sasha La Fleur. The beautiful gorgeous female Irish Setter swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Sasha! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Edmond! Fievel, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Sasha. One of them is a 4½-year-old kitten with blond hair, blue eyes, and a brown mertail with clear lighter brown fins. His name was Edmond, Sasha's best friend. The second one is a 7-year-old Russian-Jewish mouse with brown fur, peach muzzle and upper face, curvy pink ears, small white bucktooth, reddish-pink nose, small whiskers, blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear light red fins. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Sasha's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Sasha gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Edmond stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Fievel gulped. Sasha grabbed Fievel's tail before the kitten and mouse could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold paws now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Edmond and Fievel to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Edmond said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Fievel responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Sasha one bit. The female dog found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for wild Water-Type Pokémon." She swam through the hole, carrying a yellow-green shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Edmond smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Fievel added, "Yeah - you go. Edmond and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Edmond exclaimed in full alarm. "Wild Water-Type Pokémon?!" Fievel gasped, "Sasha!" He and Edmond swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the kitten and mouse got stuck. "Sasha! We can't-" Edmond grunted, as he and Fievel both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Fievel said, "Sasha, help!" Sasha looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Edmond. Fievel." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Sasha started by tugging Edmond's paws and began to pull. "Sasha, do you really think there might be wild Water-Type Pokémon around here?" Edmond whispered. After Sasha pulled Edmond in, she tugged onto Fievel's paws and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the merdog, kitten, and Russian-Jewish boy mouse, Gyrados, an Atrocious Pokémon, swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Sasha said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Fievel. After Sasha pulled Edmond in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Edmond chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Thumper said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor kitten and mouse caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Sasha. They kind of knocked into her. "Sasha!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Sasha asked, as she caressed the shaking kitten and young mouse with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Edmond whispered. "We're okay now." Fievel whispered. "Shhh!" said Sasha. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Sasha swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Edmond cried. "Cool!" Fievel exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Jeremy will." said Sasha, as she put her fantastic find in her yellow-green bag. "What was that?" Edmond gasped, "Did you hear something?" Sasha looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Sasha!" Fievel said. "Fievel, will you relax?" Sasha smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Edmond and Fievel turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Gyrados bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Gyrados!!! Gyrados!!" Edmond screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Fievel screamed too. Gyrados began chasing Edmond, Fievel, and Sasha around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Edmond and Fievel kept screaming in terror. Sasha accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Gyrados, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Sasha. The merdog swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Edmond and Fievel. Sasha pushed into Edmond, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Fievel out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Gyrados from chasing them, causing Edmond and Fievel to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Fievel accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Gyrados decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Sasha and Edmond saw that, and the female Irish Setter dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the Russian-Jewish boy mouse, through the hole of an anchor. It led Gyrados through the hole. Gyrados didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Sasha picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Edmond said, and Fievel blew a raspberry at the brute. Gyrados made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Edmond and Fievel. Sasha laughed as she kept swimming up. "Edmond, Fievel, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Edmond protested. Sasha playfully rolled her eyes. Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Halloween Category:Tyson1993